


Beautiful Crazy

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Daryl calls Rick sweetheart, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rick wrapped in Daryl's poncho, Rickyl Writers' Group, Top Daryl, Why didn't I get to see that in the show?, almost nothing, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick feels terrible after beating up Tyreese. Daryl makes it all better...kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> New Rickyl fic. Yay! This one is set back at the prison, at the start of season 4. Merrier times. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and there must be a whole lot of them since I'm mega sleep deprived.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any of the walking dead characters and i don't profit from this. It's all for funsies.

He found Rick standing by his crops, inspecting his recently bandaged hand with unease.

“Hey,” Daryl greeted. 

Rick didn’t answer. The archer crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Rick carefully. He could almost see the guilt weighing down on the man’s shoulders. 

“Don’ beat yerself up,” he said after a good while of silence. “I know what yer thinkin’…could hear ya blaming yerself all the way to the cell blocks.”

“How can I not? You saw me,” Rick croaked out, meeting his eyes. “He wasn’t even fighting back…I just…” he sighed and lowered his head in shame, “wanted to hurt him.”

“Tyreese provoked ya. He was tryin’ to get that reaction from ya, wanted ya to beat him up, ya saw it. Seen the size of his arms? He could’ve fucked ya up if he wanted to. Hell, both of us.”

“So am I supposed to feel better because he wanted it?” Rick argued then paused, taking a deep breath. “It shouldn’t be so easy to set me off. But he knows it is. He saw me before Woodbury. It’s why he chose me instead of you.”

“t’was a normal reaction,” Daryl said. 

“How is that normal? I didn’ see _you_ doing the same when he slammed you against the wall,” Rick replied hotly.

“Still, Rick, yer doin’ better,” he tried to reassure the younger man but Rick would have none of his reasoning.

“No, I’m not. All this time…out here, without my gun…” Rick groaned as he ran a hand over his beard, “and at the first provocation I do _this_? Something’s wrong with me. I should be locked away.” 

Daryl snorted, but frowned when Rick kept a straight face. “Ya seriously think that? Yer not insane, Rick.”

Rick ignored him, but kept his eyes trained on his with intent. “Daryl…if somethin’ like this happens again, I need you to stop me. I can’t have Carl seeing me like that again. You have to knock me out or lock me in one of the cells. Promise me, Daryl.”

“m’not gonna do that, Rick,” Daryl said firmly.

“You have to! I can’t control myself…so I need you to do it for me,” Rick was pleading now and it scared the older man. He’d been doing so well these past months… 

“Ya want me to control ya?” he asked and the younger man nodded. “Ya even know what yer asking?”

Rick didn’t reply. He walked up to him instead and his lips connected with Daryl’s with a clank of teeth and lips. The younger man’s hands went up to his neck to pull him closer. The archer stood there for a couple of seconds, but before he could do anything or even process what was happening, Rick pulled away and locked eyes with him again.

“I need you to punish me.”

“What’re ya sayin’, Rick?” Daryl frowned, grasping Rick’s hands and pealing them from neck.

“I want you to _fuck_ me, Daryl,” Rick said with intensity.

“Didn’ I do that last night… and every other night since we got our head out of our asses?” He teased then feigned being hurt. “And since when is it a punishment to ya? I saw ya enjoying it quite a bit last night.”

“No…” Rick shook his head, “I need you to fuck me _hard_. I want it to hurt.”

“Huh,” he gruffed. “Is that it, then?”

Rick nodded with fervor.

Daryl pulled his poncho over his head and placed it on the floor right in between two rows of peas that had grown enough to provide them cover, extending it as much as possible. Then came back up and stared at Rick whose breathing had picked up all of a sudden as he studied the poncho on the floor.

“Take yer clothes off. No one will see. These peas are high enough. There ain’t no one goin’ up there until nightfall,” He said, gesturing toward the towers. Rick’s eyes followed the movement and fixed in one of them. He then looked back at Daryl and nodded, bringing his hands toward the top button of his shirt. 

The shirt came out fast. Daryl couldn’t help smirking to himself when Rick followed his every order. Then came the belt, and this Daryl took off on his own for Rick’s hand was too sore; then came the pants. Rick was about to pull them down his hips and legs when Daryl stopped him.

“Hold up,” he grunted and Rick looked at him questioningly, “lemme see ya.”

Daryl’s eyes roamed hungrily over the naked flesh laid out before him. No matter how many times he got to see it, the sight of Rick’s body bare in front of him would always get to him. The way the taunt, lean muscles flexed over that tempting abdomen with each breath Rick took was sending jolts of pleasure down his hardening groin. And those hips…those narrow hips, partly covered by the fabric of the man’s pants were inviting Daryl hands to hold on to them as he plunged deep inside the younger man’s hole. To think he got to that on a daily basis.

“Go on,” he instructed and Rick’s hands grabbed the hem of his pants once again; this time, Daryl let him go through with pulling them down all the way and the hunter hitched on his breath at the display as the man’s movements revealed more and more of those long, slim limbs; the arch in between more evident in the nude. Daryl loved to have those legs wrapped around his waist. 

Rick pulled off his boots and pants and Daryl helped him upright while he did so. 

“Lie down,” he growled once Rick was completely bare to his predatory gaze, “on yer back.”

The farmer complied and lay down carefully on top of the poncho. He looked uncomfortable and didn’t seem to know what to do with his legs. 

“Leave them flexed, and spread them a bit,” he said and Rick did as told. The archer had to use all his willpower not to take Rick right there as he caught sight of what was hidden in between those elegant limbs. The archer knelt down in between and put his hands on both Rick’s knees to spread him open just a bit more. The younger man had his eyes locked in his when he flicked his own toward them. 

“It’s gonna hurt a bit without lube,” Daryl said matter-of-factly and Rick just shrugged.

“Don’t care,” Rick whispered, spreading his legs wider for emphasis. “I want it to hurt. This isn’t for my enjoyment.”

Daryl huffed, “Alright.” 

He took Rick’s legs by his calves and pulled them up against the man’s chest, baring the tiny hole completely. How Rick managed to stay tight was beyond him.

“No,” he said and put the legs back down. 

“Daryl…” Rick sighed in frustration.

“Wait here. Cover yerself up with this,” Daryl said and grabbed two ends of his poncho and wrapped it around the younger man. “Gonna go check the tower. Glenn and Maggie spend an awful lot of time up there. There’s gotta be somethin’ to ease the way.”

Rick frowned but nodded jerkily. 

“Be right back.”

And he was right back, wearing a smug smile on his face as he toyed with the small vial of lube in his pocket. 

Rick’s head jerked up at the sound of his footsteps and sighed in relief when he saw him. “We gotta thank the lovebirds later…” Daryl’s brain took a few seconds to catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

Rick sat there, exactly where he’d left him, but he’d wrapped the poncho tighter around his shoulders, covering himself completely and protecting his body from the chill of the afternoon, except for one creamy shoulder that was left bare to his hungry gaze.

“Ya gonna be the death of me, Rick Grimes.”

He launched for attack when Rick opened his arms welcomingly; the man’s red, fleshy lips his main goal, and everything else. 

Rick fell backward, ending up flat on his back with the ravenous hunter in between his creamy thighs. Calloused hands roamed over sensitive skin, claiming, owning. Rick’s luscious mouth opened up to let the hot tongue in and Daryl wasted no time in devouring every inch of its sweetness.

Daryl flicked the cap of the vial off with his thumb and poured a generous amount of its content in two of his fingers. He reluctantly pulled away from those addictive lips―face tingling from roughing it up against the younger man’s beard― and sat up. Rick tried to follow with his mouth but the archer pushed him back down. 

“Lie on yer side,” he said and Rick complied, letting Daryl flex both his legs upward and pushing the leg on top a bit more up so Rick’s pink opening was left bare to his eyes.

“Thought I told you, I don’t care if you hurt me. Just fuck me already,” Rick grunted, twisting his upper body on his back again. 

Daryl didn’t answer; he just pushed the two fingers inside Rick’s waiting hole all the way to the second knuckle, making the younger man grunt and writhe in pleasurable discomfort.

“I didn’ say ya could speak,” he said in a dangerous tone. Rick swallowed audibly in response and stared at him wide-eyed. “Ya say ya want me to take control?” he asked and pushed the digits deeper, eliciting another grunt form the man underneath as he tried to nod. “Then ya gotta let go of it, Sweetheart.”

His started thrusting the digits in and out of the ex leader’s tight opening, pushing the legs further up, leaving his free hand on top of them to hold them in place as Rick’s squirmed, keeping them out of the way of his ministrations. After a while, he withdrew his fingers all the way, only to push them back home joined by a third and resumed the fucking. Rick moaned and grunted with something in between discomfort and pleasure. 

Daryl kept thrusting in and out as he leaned down to place open mouthed kisses all over Rick’s hip, loving how the man’s smooth skin creased at the waist with his twisted posture as the younger man’s hand instantly buried its fingers in Daryl’s hair to scratch the back of his head in that way he loved so much. Rick was certainly meatier than when first they met and way more delicious. He moved his mouth upward to kiss those too. Rick couldn’t help but giggle with embarrassment.

“Alright,” Daryl said and pulled his fingers out, meaning business. “On yer knees. Support yer weight on yer elbows. Wanna see all of ya.”

Rick quickly complied, so quick his legs got tangled in the poncho and he almost fell face first on the dirt. 

“Eager, sweetheart?” Daryl teased and helped Rick on his knees, taking the chance to caress the younger man’s flank lovingly.

The ex-leader tuned his head to look at him. “Don’ sweet talk me. I don’ deserve it.”

He hid a smirk and forced on a scowl. “Right, this is punishment.”

Rick nodded and turned his head back to look ahead. Daryl’s scowl broke into a smile when the younger man couldn’t see him. Rick was so gullible at times, it was endearing.

The archer took the forgotten vial of lube and coated his cock generously, then threw the thing to the side. “Brace yerself,” Daryl warned and lined up his dick with Rick’s waiting hole.

Daryl saw the head disappear inside his boyfriend. It was his favorite part by far, when Rick’s welcoming tightness embraced him as he plunged deeper and his hands roamed all over the expanse of the sheriff’s back, adding pressure to his fingertips as he traced the man’s spine, counting each vertebra in his head, then did the same with his ribs as his hands roamed toward Rick’s flanks while admiring how the muscles on the man’s back flexed enticingly, all the while thrusting even deeper into that delicious warmth. Daryl could barely believe his luck.

It was too slow a pace for Rick apparently for he started pushing back to make him bottom out, but Daryl held his hips firmly. “Still can’t drop control, huh?”

Rick was getting frustrated as he started to fidget and huff underneath him. “You were supposed to fuck me hard, not like this,” he complained when he couldn’t take the slow pace anymore.

“Will a spank make it better?” he teased and plunged deeper, aiming right for Rick’s bundle of nerves. Rick moaned loudly, clearly not expecting it, otherwise he would’ve muffled it somehow. 

“Told you… not like this,” the younger man moaned as his spot kept getting hammered by Daryl’s blunt head mercilessly.

A slap to the left cheek of his ass was Rick’s answer. “Gonna keep talkin’ without my permission?”

Rick moaned and curved his spine downward, pushing his ass up and providing better access. Daryl quickened his pace and began thrusting harder. Rick sobbed out a _harder_ and he followed the request, bucking his hips forward with so much force Rick had to outstretch his arms in front of him to hold himself in place as each thrust kept pushing him forward. 

“Ya like that, huh? Ya like that, sweetheart?” he teased, pushing harder into his writhing lover, holding onto his hips with bruising force.

“Daryl,” Rick panted and reached down to pump his painfully hard erection eagerly. “Harder!”

The hunter could feel the coiling feeling in his stomach as his orgasm approached, his thrusts becoming erratic but he compensated by adding more force to each of them. Rick mewled and writhed at the intensity and grunted the archer’s name over and over again, weakly attempting to meet his thrusts. Daryl draped his body over Rick’s, covering him completely, synching both their movements into one fluid motion.

A couple more thrusts and pumps to Rick’s cock and they both came. Daryl growled against Rick’s ear as the younger man’s ring of muscle tightened around his shaft with the power of his orgasm, milking his seed greedily then slumped on his front completely spent. 

A few minutes later, Daryl pulled out gently but stayed draped over Rick to whisper against the younger man’s ear. 

“Love ya.”

“Fuck you,” Rick replied in a muffled grunt. 

“Hey, c’mere,” Daryl said and sat up, nudging Rick on his side to make him do the same and while Rick sluggishly complied, the archer tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed his rumpled poncho from where it’d been pushed aside with the enthusiasm of their lovemaking and shook the dirt off as best he could in his sitting position. Rick eyed him with red rimmed eyes as he did so. “C’mere,” he repeated and stretched out his arm toward the younger man. Rick moved slowly and Daryl met him halfway, putting his arm around the pale shoulders, tucking the man against his chest. Rick slumped against his chest and let Daryl wrap him up in with the poncho. 

“Rick,” Daryl whispered against the dark curls. When Rick didn’t respond he brought his free arm to lift the man’s chin up and make him look back at him. “Hey.”

Rick stared dejectedly back at him. 

“Ya’re not crazy, babe. Yer not,” he assured.

“Tyreese would disagree on that,” Rick argued. His voice sounded raspier than usual so Daryl wrapped the poncho tighter around the younger man, keeping him warm.

“Hey,” Daryl said firmly. “Yer not. Ya just don’ do well under stress, is all.”

Rick frowned in disbelief. “How does that even make sense? I used to be a cop. I should be able to handle somethin’ like that.”

“The world ain’t what it used to. It’s changed ya. All of us. Cop or not, ya weren’t prepared for the way it is now. Ya’ve been through a lot of shit, Rick. Don’ be so hard on yerself.” 

“Doesn’t make it right,” Rick sighed in self deprecation. 

“Hey,” He said, lifting Rick’s face a tad bit more to kiss his tempting lips tenderly then parted to look intently into those troubled, sky blue eyes. “I love ya, ya beautiful, problematic creature.”

Rick offered Daryl a tiny smile. “Fuck you.”


End file.
